


Lights: Chapter One

by evanthomashollandhiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanthomashollandhiddleston/pseuds/evanthomashollandhiddleston





	Lights: Chapter One

August 2, 2019, 11:20 PM  
How the hell did they find me? I never ever exposed my power to anyone and I’ve always been careful. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. knows everything. They took me in and now I’m stuck in a goddamn interrogation room…  
Tony Stark entered the room. Why was he here? Doesn’t he have billionaire shit to be doing? He was reading out of a file.  
“Let’s see, Melody Rose Peters. You’re 22, work as a bartender. Do you know why you’re here?” I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s Mel, and no I have no fucking clue. I was at work and as I was leaving I was grabbed and thrown into a van by some S.H.I.E.L.D. douches. Now I’m sitting in this small as room with you.”  
“We know about your abilities. The Avengers would like to recruit you. You will no longer have to work in that rundown bar, or pay rent, you’ll live here and train with us.” I laughed, doubtful that this was even real.   
“Yeah right. What do I get to wear a costume and run around fighting crime?”  
“Look, I get it, why would the Avengers want you? You have cat like reflexes, unbelievable fighting skills, and that fire shit you do is amazing. This is a real offer, one you won’t get anywhere else.” I took a few minutes to think. It’d be perfect actually. I won’t have to hide my powers anymore, nor will I have to worry about money and living arrangements.  
“Alright, I’ll do it.”  
August 3, 2018 1:03 PM  
Just spent the better part of my day packing and moving. I met most of the team today, they all seem alright. Scott’s pretty cool and so is Peter. I might actually enjoy it.   
Thor and his brother are supposed to be here tomorrow. I would like to have a few words with that God of Mischief about New York, and maybe even a fight for him. Asshole.   
“Morning Mel, how was your first night here?” Steve asked. I was hardly awake, I hate mornings. I groaned and walked over to the table. I was still wearing my pajamas.   
“Not a morning person?” Tony questioned.   
“Nope, never have been.” We went about with light conversation before we heard thunder boom outside. Everone went and ran out on the helicopter pad as a bright rainbow beam matched with that target zone. Suddenly, two men dropped out of the sky landing. As the light went away I realized it was the brothers.  
“Thor, pleasure to see you again. This here is Mel.” Tony said. Thor looked over at me nd so did his brother. I smiled and quickly walked over to Loki. I got up by him and punched him in the nose. He moved his hand over it.  
“What the hell was that for you Midgardian wench?”  
“Take a guess. It’s for New York dipshit.” Tony looked over at me smiling.  
“No woman has ever disrespected my like that before. Nor would they have the guts to do it…I like you.” He smiled.  
“Oh great, the asshole God likes me. Well, my life is complete.” I turned rolling my eyes walking away.   
“Lady Mel was it? I am Thor, king of Asgard, God of Thunder. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”  
“You as well. Please forgive my careless action towards your brother.”  
“He very much deserves it. Perhaps we can converse after we get settled in.”  
August 3, 2018 9:30  
Thor is incredibly kind and fun to be around. He is really like the life of the party. Loki however, doesn’t seem to know when to shut his mouth. Although, as much as I hate to admit it, he is rather attractive, and my kitty Evan sure seems to like him. Perhaps we can find a way to get along.   
Tomorrow is my first day of training and they said they do it in pairs. I wonder who will be my partner. Scott would be great, or Thor even.  
I woke up and showered walking down to the gym in a pair of shorts (that were a bit too short) and a sports bra. I walked into the room.  
“Mel, you will be paired with Loki.”  
“Wait, are you shitting me? Why?”  
“He seems to be a good fit given your abilities. Please just try to get along with him.” We walked away and got ready.  
August 4, 2019, 11:21 PM  
Today during training me and Loki were fighting. Things were great until I was put in a hold that pressed my back right against his chest, but the thing is I felt something against ass cheek. It took me a moment before I realized what it was. I started aggressively tapping his arm until he released me. I checked but then realized I was right. He had a boner.  
I felt my face flush and I made up some shit excuse and ran off. It had to be an accident, didn’t it?


End file.
